Thoughts from our Hearts
by Electric Fire
Summary: A story-poem kind of story! I, Electric fire, decide to read the X-Men's English Poetry Assignments.Anyhoo, please R&R, So far we have done Jamie and Kitty. Yet another lame summary from the queen of lame-o summarys! ON HOLD
1. Jamie

Heehee...I Electric Fire, the roving writer is taking turns sneaking into each of the X-Men's Rooms and reading their poems from English class! Who to do first?  
*looks around, sees Kitty coming and dives into the nearest room*  
Yes, yes...I know I should just ask to look at their assignments......But I am BAD! Anyhoo...here is the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmph! I do not own ANYTHING! Nope nothing, not even the little inkdrop that was misplaced. Nothing, you hear? If you wanna sue, don' sue me!  
  
~~Thoughts from Our Hearts~~  
  
Jamie sat at his desk. He was nervously tapping his pencil against the wooden side.  
TAPATA TAPATA TAPATA!  
Several other Jamies were sitting around the room, they were watching as he thought.  
His teacher said the poems would be confidential, but he was still nervous. The assignment had been to write a poem about your feelings. How hard that was! To spill out your thoughts directly from your hearts on to your paper was a task on its own. Who would have thought that it was so complicated to write a poem. Unsure, he read his aloud to himselfs one more time.  
  
_ The Youngest  
By Jamie Madrox  
  
They say he is favored,  
But true this is not.  
In a big family such as this,  
He's sometimes treated with haught.  
  
Not allowed to do much more then watch,  
He spends most of his time by his self.  
Playing games by himself,  
With only his person to win.  
  
Such is the life of the youngest,  
The older ones pass him by,  
With not so much a cheery smile,  
To make it worth the while.  
  
Yet the youngest has fun,  
Not weighed down with responsabilities,  
Not held down by everyone else,  
Keeping him from his goals.  
  
Smiling, he thinks to himself,  
I don't have to worry,  
I have years before,  
Someone else takes my place,  
As the youngest.  
  
_Nervously, Jamie picks up a magazine and walks out of his room and down the hall, being closely followed by the other Jamies.  
Jamie! Your being a crowd again! Kitty rolls her eyes and walks into her room, where she hopes to get a good start on her school project.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Electric Fire: *lifts herself from the floor and makes her way to the door* See? I wonders whose poem we'll read next?  
  
Jamie: Huh? Electric Fire? What are you doing here, and why are you talking to them again! Your not supposed to talk to them!  
  
Electric Fire: But Jamie this is my story and I.....  
  
Jamie: Come on....*grabs her arm and leads her down the hall* We have to see Mr. Logan again!  
  
Electric Fire: Okay readers! You go on without me! I have to get my way out of this mess!  
  
Jamie: Stop talking to them! Mr. Logan is going to be angry enough as it is!  
  
Electric Fire: Now see here Jamie..... *shrugs her shoulders* Oh I give up!  
  



	2. Kitty

Hi Everyone! I just managed to escape the wrath of Mr. Logan and I am back to continue the story! So lets get on with it!   
  
~~~~  
There was great commotion outside in the hall, but Kitty ignored it. She had to concentrate if she was going to finish her poem for her English teacher.   
Kitty sighed, she had to have the toughest teacher in the history of the universe! This poem was in addition to a 10 page original short story, both counted for over 50% of her grade. She had to do well or else, well...Doomsday and having the Professor ground her for life! So with a shudder of dread, she put her pen to the paper and began to write.  
_  
The Cat's Eye  
By Kitty Pryde  
  
The cats eye can see everything,  
Strong and big,  
Or weak and lean,  
But the cat's eye can not see,  
Inside of me.  
  
I may seem transparent and nothing more,  
Then the young girl next door,  
But I have feelings too,  
You know,  
I'm not just a girl.  
  
I like to read and I like to write,  
And I'm never too proud,  
To do things like fly a kite.  
  
And I like to do things that normal girls do,  
Such as talk to friends and listen to my .  
So before you speak,  
Look and see,  
Examine me with the cat's eye,  
And make sure you know,  
The real, true, me.  
  
_ Kitty rolled her eyes, she had to have just written the lamest poem in the universe. It was even worse then a ditty Bobby had been annoying her with!  
She noticed that the hall outside had grown rather quiet, so she left her room, passing Bobby who was humming the stupid poem.  
~~~~~  
Hmm....wonder what the stupid poem is.....  
  
Jamie: You aren't speaking to THEM again are you?  
  
Umm....What?  
  
Jamie: You know this is the second time this month you have broken into the mansion. Logan was not happy!  
  
Jamie! *gives him a hug*  
  
Jamie: What was that for?  
  
A hug a day keeps the doctor away!  
  
Jamie: That's even worse then Bobby's poem!   
  
Thank you, thank you very much! Ima here 'til Thursday! And thank you thank you, RogueyMaximoff and Dark Jaded Rose for reviewing my story! I know its lame....  
  
Logan:** I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO THE READERS!  
  
**Aw, shoot!


End file.
